Death of a Bachelor
by interrupting
Summary: Bokuto is dancing around as he cooks, shoulders and hips moving to the beat, movements much more fluid than normal, and he glides back into view with a flourish that leaves a small smile on Kuroo's face. "Since when did Bokuto learn how to dance," Kuroo questions absently as he slowly falls into a trance.
Kuroo never would have imagined moving in with someone would go so easily.

He spied the familiar name in the Facebook page and was ecstatic once he found out Bokuto was going to the same university as him, and he all but ran to Fukurodani to tell Bokuto that they were going to room together. The possibility of Bokuto denying him and saying no didn't occur to Kuroo at all, but it made no difference because Bokuto was just as eager to room with Kuroo.

The possible problems with having Bokuto as a roommate came to Kuroo after everything was finalized. He had heard all the reasons why he shouldn't room with a friend too late— courtesy of Kenma, and now he was skeptical. What if he was as messy as he was wild? Would it be difficult to deal with him if he got caught in one of his infamous moods? Forget about him having problems with Bokuto, what if Bokuto was the one who thought Kuroo was obnoxious and hard to deal with, and they ended up hating each other? Kuroo didn't want to lose Bokuto as a friend, it was hard enough to find a partner in crime, never mind one as daring as Bokuto was.

It turned out Kuroo had absolutely nothing to worry about. Sure, Bokuto was a bit messy, but so was he. He had an eccentric taste in music, listening to only a few artists that Kuroo did, but he got used to it in no time. If Bokuto had any pressing issues with Kuroo, he didn't say anything about it.

Kuroo would have never imagined feeling so at home with anyone so quickly, aside from Kenma, so their playful arguments as they got ready in the mornings, or the casual brush of Bokuto's hands as he tried to 'fix' Kuroo's bedhead before they left for class constantly caught the former Nekoma captain off guard.

Another one of the many surprises of living with Bokuto was his love for cooking. More often than not, Kuroo would come home from class to find him moving about in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the two of them. Tonight is one of those nights, an eager Bokuto at the stove, and a starving Kuroo studying in the living room.

Hedwig, their small Persian kitten, crawls onto the couch, demanding Kuroo's attention and purring contentedly once he starts to scratch behind her ears. Unsurprisingly, it had been Bokuto's idea to get a pet, jumping at the opportunity to take advantage of their dorm's lenient animal policy the instant he heard about it.

The pair had gotten into an argument in the pet store, though, Bokuto hellbent on bringing home two cockatoos and Kuroo desperately trying to convince him otherwise. Bokuto persisted, insisting that _these are the next best things since they don't have owls, come on bro!_

Kuroo ended the argument with a well placed jab— _we don't need those, or an owl in the dorm, you practically are one_ — and calmed Bokuto down enough to talk him into something more reasonable. He finally agreed on the snow white kitten as long as he was the one who got to name her.

He smiles fondly at the memory as Hedwig gets comfortable, curling up in a ball on top of his textbook.

*Guess that means no more studying...* Kuroo lets his gaze wander, eventually lolling his head over the back of the couch to watch Bokuto fret over dinner upside-down. His eyes trail Bokuto's motions throughout the kitchen until he steps out of view, quickly springing back with a bit more energy than before.

 _Do I look lonely?  
I see the shadows on my face  
People have told me  
I don't look the same_

He rights himself on the couch to get a better view of his roommate in the kitchen. Bokuto is dancing around as he cooks, shoulders and hips moving to the beat, movements much more fluid than normal, and he glides back into view with a flourish that leaves a small smile on Kuroo's face.

"Since when did Bokuto learn how to dance," Kuroo questions absently as he slowly falls into a trance.

 _I'm cutting my mind off  
It feels like my heart's about to burst  
Alone at a table for two, and I just wanna be served_

Golden eyes trail Bokuto as he beckons to some imaginary person, winking and smiling as he slowly draws them closer. Kuroo's eyes slip shut, and in his mind Bokuto is gesturing to him, grinning and winking as Kuroo sidles forward, wrapping his arms around his waist until they're chest to chest, until he can feel Bokuto's soft breaths, the gentle brush of their lips...

A flush colors his cheeks as his eyes snap open, eyes absently following Bokuto's movements even as he chants _what the fuck_ , _Kuroo_ over and over in his mind.

He refuses to acknowledge the thought that's been creeping into his mind ever since he started watching Bokuto cook. Ignores it as his eyes linger on the sway of Bokuto's hips as he dances in place. Actively shoves it out of his mind as he adds graceful to the list of words he can use to describe Bokuto now, writes it off as an appreciation of his newfound dance skills and not an appreciation of how his body moves with said skills.

Only when Bokuto spins around for his grand finale, when their eyes meet for the briefest of moments, Kuroo's wide and Bokuto's half lidded, and he catches the barest hint of a seductive smirk on Bokuto's face, does Kuroo let the wave of acceptance crash over him. Because there is no way that a fraction of a second's worth of eye contact should send shivers that strong down Kuroo's body.

When Bokuto turns to face Kuroo again, his expression is devoid of all seductiveness. Maybe Kuroo just imagined it. Yeah, that sounds about right. Bokuto waves his serving spoon chidingly in Kuroo's direction, completely oblivious to the war Kuroo is waging within himself.

"Watching me cook won't make me move any faster, you know." The grin on his face is wild, daring Kuroo to say something in return. Never one to back down from a challenge, Kuroo calls out a retort and flops onto the couch to end their little exchange. He lands on Hedwig's tail, apologizing to the agitated kitten as he pulls out his phone and hastily sends a text to Kenma.

 _[To Kitten] im screwed. i think i have a crush on my roommate.  
_


End file.
